v_wars_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
V Wars TV Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is a wiki about the Netflix vampire thriller series V Wars, starring Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes, Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, Peter Outerbridge, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Sydney Meyer, Kandyse McClure, and Laura Vandervoort. The series is based on the graphic novel of the same name by Jonathan Maberry and premiered on Netflix on December 5, 2019. The series revolves around the research physician Luther Swann (Somerhalder), whose studies on how climate change's affects on glaciers could ultimately lead to ancient diseases and pathogens being released into the world once again eventually led him and his best friend and surrogate brother, Michael Fayne (Holmes) to an Antarctic research facility to investigate after two fellow researchers went missing. Once there, they were exposed to a biological material found by the now-vanished researchers at the station that forced them into quarantine, where Luther became physically sick, while Michael initially experienced no symptoms. However, while Luther eventually recovered, Michael began experiencing strange side effects, such as superhuman senses, strength, agility, and an ability to heal at incredible speeds, which culminated with a craving for blood that led to him killing a bartender. It was soon made clear that the biological material found at the research station contained prions that could only affect people with a certain genetic cofactor, but that spread in this population faster than anyone could have anticipated. The story then splits, with Luther and his son, Desmond (Breitkopf) involuntarily joining the Department of National Security to help them research who is susceptible to the genetically-altering prions and how to cure the infection, while Michael joins up with others who have turned who refer to themselves as Bloods, becoming the face of their movement, Blood Nation. Meanwhile, others get pulled into the story as well, such as Kaylee Vo, the secret identity of the website Reveleaks who has been covering the outbreak and exposing the lies told by the government with her partner, Jergen Weber (Teddy Moynihan); Calix Niklos (Outerbridge), the head of the science division of DNS who was working closely with District 2 Regional Director Claire O'Hagan (McClure) on containing the outbreak; sisters Danika and Mila Dubov (Murray and Vandervoort, respectively), who are both exposed to the prions and turn into a Blood-offshoot known as a Verdulak and espouse very different ways of dealing with their new condition; and Ava O'Malley (Meyer), a young woman turned into a Blood after being exposed to it by her father who becomes Michael Fayne's second-in-command in Blood Nation. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse